What Finally Defeated Naraku
by kagomeofcourse
Summary: Naraku meets his end.


What finally defeated Naraku!

*oops forgot the disclaimer, Inuyasha not mine, story plots yes, characters no, but if Rumiko ever wants to give them to me I wouldn't object! Disclaimer goes for last story too.*

"Man, my backpack feels even heavier than before." Kagome grumbles to herself as she slings it over her shoulder and prepares to jump down the well. "Good luck sis." Sota tells her. "Thanks, I'm gunna need it." She responds as she lets herself fall. Kagome climbs out of the well on the feudal era side only to see Naraku waiting. "Naraku!!" she yells as she drops her bag and grabs her bow and arrows from the top of it. She shoots and arrow at him, barely missing him. He gives her an evil smile then flings himself at her. "EEP!" Kagome squeaks as she tries to back up only to fall down the well. Naraku jumps back from the well as the blue light flares out of it thinking it was some kind of attack. Sensing nothing he peeks over the rim. "How odd, where'd she go?" He asks himself. He notices her backpack beside the well. Stooping over it, he opens it up sensing the jewel shards inside, only to see it crammed full of random things. He senses Inuyasha heading his direction so he grabs the bag and disappears. "Damn that woman, she should be back by now." Inuyasha says as he walks over to the well and puts one foot on it. "Well I'm not going to get her."

"Ugh Naraku, damn him. Good thing I kept another shard here just in case Inuyasha tried to force me to come home 'for my own good'." Kagome says running back to her house. She grabs the jewel shard and nearly runs Sota over as she heads out her door. "Hey sis what are you doing? I thought you left already?" he calls after her as she races down the stairs. "Fell back in!" she says running out the door. Sota just shakes his head turning off her light and shutting her bedroom door.

"About time you got back what took ya so long?" Inuyasha says as Kagome climbs out of the well. "Where's Naraku?" She asks. "What?! Naraku was here?!" Inuyasha says pulling Tetsusaiga out and looking around. "Yea, he came at me and I kinda fell back down the well. I guess he's gone now." She says looking at her feet sheepishly, expecting Inuyasha to yell at her. "So long as you're ok, that's all that matters." Inuyasha says surprising her she looks up at him in shock. "You're not mad?" she says. Inuyasha avoids looking at her opting to put Tetsusaiga away instead. _I guess he's not going to answer… hey wait…_ Kagome thinks as she looks around the clearing. "Oh no…" she says slumping to her knees. "What?! What's the matter Kagome? What's wrong." Inuyasha says suddenly worried. "My backpack's gone…" she says. "So you can get a new one." Inuyasha says. "The uh… shards were… um in it." She says. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yells sending what few birds were in the trees into a panicked flight.

"What is that?" Kagura asks walking into Naraku's room and seeing the overturned yellow backpack in Naraku's hands, while said villain stood with a growing pile of random objects in front of him. "I took it from that human that travels with Inuyasha." He says tossing the now empty bag aside and sitting down to sift through the pile. "I know the shards are in here… somewhere." He says as he picks up a small rectangular box. He opens it and dumps it out. _What the hell…_ he thinks picking up one of the flat paper backed cloth like things. He sniffs it then tosses it aside picking up the paper that fell out of the same box. _Ha! Battle plans I bet!_ He thinks as he unfolds it. _What the hell kind of battle plans are these????_ He thinks as he looks at the pictures. He tosses it to Kagura. She catches it. "You'll have more use for these things than I will." He says a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Kagura looks at the pictures then grabs all the 'pads' as the pictures called it and leaves the room. _No wonder he was embarrassed. _She thinks. Naraku picks up another of the strange objects and sniffs it too. He almost falls over. _Ugh that stinks…_ he thinks. _What is this for? _He looks closely at what seemed to be a little hole with several smaller holes in it, accidentally spraying himself in the process; he angrily tosses the bottle of hair spray aside. Next he picks up a little bag and dumps it out, only to find it filled with little shiny wrapped things. He picks up a piece and unwraps it then sniffs it._ Hmmm… smells good…_ he thinks as he puts it in his mouth._WOW!!_ He looks at the other ones and piles them to the side. _I'll eat those later, these things taste like nothing I've ever imagined! _He thinks returning his attention to the pile, after picking through it some more and setting aside a few other keepers he comes across a box with some cold metal things inside. He accidentally punctures one of them and gets sprayed in the face. _ugh… hmmmm…._ He thinks to himself as he licks the weird liquid off his lips. He puts the hole to his lips and drinks the contents. _Hmmm rather tasty._ He thinks as he grabs another, poking a hole in it and chugging it. He continues to drink three more before noticing a warm feeling spreading in his system. _What the hell is that buzzing sound?_ He wonders to himself as he starts to hear a faint buzzing sound in his head. He grabs another of the wondrous liquid filled metal containers and proceeds to consume it too, forgetting what he was looking for.

"I can smell Naraku!" Inuyasha says jumping up and sniffing off toward the east. They all prepare themselves for battle and head in the direction of Naraku's scent, which was becoming stronger by the minute. _I bet it's a trap. _Inuyasha thinks to himself as he runs along with Kagome on his back. _It has to be, now that he has the whole jewel, all he needs is the last piece Kagome has…_ he thinks. An hour later they come upon a barrier. Inuyasha wasn't able to break it with the red Tetsusaiga. "Damn it!" he yells pissed off. Suddenly the barrier starts to waver and dissipate revealing not the secluded woods they had been in but a massive castle. They rush inside knowing full well that it was probably a trap. After coming to the inner courtyard they stop and look around. _Where is he? _Inuyasha thinks. _He's usually shown himself by now…_ Miroku thinks. "Inuyasha, can you tell where he is?" Miroku asks hoping Inuyasha could find Naraku by his scent. "His scent is all over this place… over there, it smells like the most recent trail." He says running into the building on the right, everyone rushes in after him and stops dead at the sight before them. "What the hell?" Inuyasha says. _Oh no, Kagura went through my bag. _Kagome thinks seeing Kagura in a rather embarrassing position of having her kimono hiked up around her waist and her underwear around her knees. She was turning varying shades of red all darker than the last when she caught Kagome's eyes looking at the object in her hands. It was one of the 'pads'. Kagome turns and stands in front of everyone with her arms held out. "OK everybody out, I'm sure Kagura won't bother us, let's go find Naraku!" she says ushering everyone out; Sango assisting her with the monk, whom seemed to be mesmerized by the sight, by slapping him soundly across the cheek. Kagura had never been as grateful for the miko's presence as she proceeded to put the pad on and leave the castle promptly.

"Naraku! Quit hiding and come out and face me!!" Inuyasha yells as they run into the inner courtyard again. "MM not hiing." Naraku says as he stumbles out the door of the middle building to face the gang. Kagome stares at the object firmly grasped in Naraku's right hand. "Ha about time you came out, now die!" Inuyasha says lifting Tetsusaiga above his head to use the wind scar. Kagome bursts out laughing, everyone turns to look at her confused by her odd behavior. "wha yuu wafin at wensh." Naraku slurs at Kagome while he leans against the doorframe for support. Unable to remain upright Kagome falls over clutching her side laughing as tears the tears fall. "What the hell's going on?" Inuyasha says as he picks up Naraku's scent. "Shop wafin at me, woomen." Naraku says to her, dropping the empty can to cling to the doorframe like his life depended on it. "SHNOT FUNHY!" Naraku yells as his head starts to spin while the world spun in the opposite direction. He forsakes the doorframe and sways unsteadily to the stairway, grabbing the beam for support. "Ish all yur fauwlt." He mumbles before falling down the steps and landing face up in the dirt. He hastily rolls over and crawls to the bushes beside the steps and promptly pukes his brains out. Inuyasha puts his sword away and covers his nose. "What the hell is going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asks puzzled by Naraku's behavior. "He's wasted!!!" Kagome says bursting into another fit of laughter. "Wasted?" Miroku asks just as puzzled as Inuyasha. "Yea, he's drunk!!" Kagome says rocking back and forth trying not to pee herself. "Then lets get the jewel shards." Sango says. Kagome jumps up and runs inside still laughing. She grabs both pieces of the jewel and shoves her things back into her bag, leaving the last beer for Naraku. _I can't believe he drank a whole 30 pack to himself in one night! _ "Ok I got it lets go." She says running back out to find Naraku dead. "What happened?" She asks then starts to laugh as she realizes. Naraku, the great and powerful half demon villain mastermind, passed out in his own puke and had ended up drowning in it. How very undignified.

Ok I know its prolly not as good as my last one but I had too. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, I feel so loved.


End file.
